


To Mend

by TheBuggu



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Drug Use, Implied dub-con situations but is not featured, M/M, NSFW, Pre-War Cybertron AU, Prostitution, Will contain nsfw sticky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Bicobooty's AU comics http://bicobooty.tumblr.com/post/91937433696/soooo-this-is-a-wip-comic-based-on-the-pairing and http://bicobooty.tumblr.com/post/92005531636/heres-more-sketches-of-my-little-crossdrift</p><p>Drift works as one of the many buy mechs and encounters Crosshairs as a client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Mend

**Author's Note:**

> Uh uh. So I've been working on this for days. I'm such a slow writer. ;_;
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY, the units of time I've included in this are as follows. 
> 
> astrosecond- .498 seconds  
> groon- 1 hour  
> megacycle - 2.6 hours  
> solar cycle- 1 day  
> deca-cycle- 3 weeks

Flickering lights overheard gave Dead End several different spotlights, but it was something visitors to the street never paid mind to. Their attention was on the mechs who stood along the street outside of Naughty Mechs, subtly, and some not-so-subtly, advertising their frame. The mechs fought to snatch up the strategic places along Dead End, vying to catch the looks of passersby.

Drift stood in his usual place, leaning back against the wall by Naughty Mechs' entrance. Many of the others were scattered around the building. A few had already attracted clients. Drift watched as mechs placed their arms around his...associates' waists, pulled them close and whisper sweet nothings in their audios.

Drift lifted one servo up and lightly brushed against the collar around his neck. The metal dug against the plating around Drift's neck, but there wasn't anything that could be done. It was how Naughty Mechs broadcasted its workers; how the clients walking by could distinguish them as buy mechs. Only the building's managers could remove the collars from the workers.

Which meant that even when they were not on shift, the workers had to wear them.

“Well, well. Ain't you a piece of work?”

Drift heard the voice directly beside him. He turned to face the mech silently. The other mech was slightly shorter than Drift. He leaned against the wall with one arm, resting the other against his waist as he stared Drift up and down. Occasionally, he puffed on the cy-gar in his mouth. Drift had to resist the urge to glare down at the mech as he noticed the lecherous expression.

“So, I'm makin' a vid with a few of you escorts. Interested?” he asked and leaned closer to Drift. “Definitely would bring in some viewers with legs like those.”

Drift held a flinch back when he felt fingers touch against his thighs and drag up to his waist. He knew that most of the other works could put up with touchier clients, but it bothered Drift. He glanced away with a frown.

“What do you say, hot stuff?”

He slowly backed away and shook his head. “My apologies, but I am expecting a client very soon.”

Drift heard the mech tsk and chuckle. “Shame. Not happy with that answer, but not like I could blame a mech for snatching you up.”

Drift watched him turn and leave to approach another buy mech. Part of him wanted to follow after the mech and tell him he changed his mind. If the managers realized he turned away a _paying_ client, there would be severe consequences for Drift. On the other hand, Drift was still trying to ward off the after effects of his recent circuit booster.

Circuit boosters were a common find in a place like Rodion. Most buy mechs indulged in them to take away the edge of working at Naughty Mechs. To ignore some of the things they endured for the sake of payment. To forget.

Drift folded his arms together and gazed out at the street.

“Oi.”

The sudden exclamation made Drift stand up in alert. He watched as two unfamiliar mechs approached him. Drift slowly unfolded his arms and watched as one of the mechs stepped closer. Placing a hand against his waist, he stared at the green mech before him.

“Good evening,” Drift softly greeted and bowed his helm.

“What's y'r designation?” the other mech questioned in a gruff tone.

Drift blinked slowly and watched him. His optics darted over the mech's frame. A green paint job, a set of red and blue goggles on his helm, a metal tailcoat that skirted behind him.

“Drift. My name is Drift,” he answered and tilted his helm. “Is there anything I can--”

“Drift, eh?” the stranger quickly asked and stepped even closer. “Suits a beauty like ya. But...ya don't really stand as the type to be sellin' yaself for some grimey creds.”

Drift frowned at the stranger's tone. He tried to hide his surprise with a small laugh and glanced away. “You 'll find many different types here...”

“Yeah. 'm not the best at this. What...I'm tryin' to say is that I think ya don't belong here.” The mech paused and glanced down to Drift's collar. He placed a servo against Drift's shoulder and leaned closer. His voice was barely above a whisper. “If ya want a way out, I can help ya. Do ya understand?”

Drift blinked silently and gazed at the mech. His optics brightened quickly as he studied him. Drift's expression twisted into one of confusion as he continued to stare.

“What's the rate ya go by here?” he asked suddenly after pulling back. He folded his arms together and stared directly into Drift's optics.

Drift gaped in surprise.

“We generally rent our services for 500 credits for a single megacycle or 1000 credits for a solar cycle,” he explained and lowered his optics.

“Any longer periods?” the other mech questioned and moved one servo against his waist.

“Well...There is also the 15,000 credits cost for a deca-cycle period,” Drift replied and frowned. “But most clients do not wish to rent an escort for so long.”

He watched as the other mech reached one servo underneath his metal overcoat and pulled something out.

“Here. Give me a deca-cycle.” Drift stared down at the credit chip being offered to him.

He froze and clenched his servos repeatedly.

“I...I...Are....you sure?” Drift asked with a hesitant tone. He reached over for the chip slowly and frowned.

“Yep,” he replied and shoved the chip into Drift's servos with a wink.

Drift stared down at the chip as if it was a spark, optics widening. He nodded to the mech and pulled the chip to his chestplate, treasuring the credit chip in his servos. “I...must turn the payment in before we leave,” he murmured.

The other mech nodded. “The name's Crosshairs, by the way.”

Drift paused before he turned away. He nodded and then slowly bowed to the other mech. “Thank you, Crosshairs.”

He truly meant it. Now Drift was unlikely to get into too much trouble for turning away the previous client.

After a moment, Drift walked to Naughty Mech's entrance and quickly slipped in. He silently joined in the line of the other mechs at the service counter and stared ahead. Past the service desk, Drift could see the hallway that connected the rooms where the buy mechs that earned the most money lived. And private rooms where clients could rent a group of escorts for special occasions.

The walls had been freshly painted, only to hide the rust marks and cracks from the clients. Much like how the buy mechs hid their inner turmoil. Drift could almost laugh.

“Next,” the desk clerk announced and stared at Drift.

Drift stepped forward and nodded.

“Name and payment?” the clerk asked and held a servo out for the chip in Drift's grip.

Darting optics over his servo and chip a moment before he handed it over, Drift stared down at the seated mech. “The client's name is Crosshairs. And he is paying for a deca-cycle.”

The clerk made a surprised sound and stared at the credit chip for a few moments. “Hmm. Deca-cycle, eh?” he asked and glanced up at Drift. “You got lucky, Drift. Real lucky. I hope you realize that.”

Drift froze at the sudden change of tone. He watched as the clerk processed the payment with a frown. Word traveled quickly around Naughty Mechs. Eventually, he glanced to the ground and nodded. “Yes...I did.”

The clerk lifted a scanner and waved it back and forth against Drift's collar. It was the procedure. Register the client names and payment amounts before scanning the collar of any buy mech to keep arrangements organized. It also prevented them from switching clients with one another.

Silence passed as Drift avoided looking directly at the clerk. The credit chip was placed on the counter and slid towards him eventually.

“Alright. Got you marked down for client Crosshairs. See you back in a deca-cycle then,” the clerk replied to Drift and waved him away.

Drift quickly grabbed the credit chip up and held it against his chest plate again.

“Next,” the clerk announced again as Drift walked away.

He ignored the mixture of amused and jealous glances from the others as he walked out of the building. This line of work unfortunately brought out the worst in many of the buy mechs. Those who could not attract as many clients.

Drift spotted Crosshairs waiting outside, chatting with the other mech that Drift assumed was a friend.

He caught Crosshairs' stare as he approached and nodded before joining his side.

“All settled then?” the mech asked. “Alright. 'Driver, 'm trusting ya ta be alone. Don't do anythin' too dumb,” Crosshairs glanced to his friend with a bemused expression.

“Me?” the other mech asked in a mock hurt tone and lifted a servo to his chestplate. “Why I never.”

With a chuckle, the mech waved to Crosshairs before turning to leave.

Drift stilled after feeling an arm move around his waist. He glanced up to Crosshairs and shyly smiled at the other mech.

“Sorry. Just tryin' ta keep an appearance,” Crosshairs explained to him. “I got a place here in Rodion. The walk ain't too far.”

Drift nodded and relaxed against Crosshairs.

He enjoyed their walk as they departed Dead End. The streets were crowded with mechs walking back and forth. Drift could even make out a few buy mechs walking along with other clients.

“I have not had the chance to see much of Rodion,” Drift admitted as he stared up at the neon signs above their heads. With his profession, Drift did not have much free time and could not really afford luxurious activities anyway.

“Heh. It seems better off than it really is. Ya still got streets like Dead End all over the place,” Crosshairs said with a grunt and shook his head.

And yet, he had a mech from Dead End with him. Drift said nothing as they continued along. He wasn't there to debate or express his own feelings. He was only supposed to listen, be quiet unless directly addressed and to do whatever Crosshairs wanted of him.

“Well, this is it,” Crosshairs stated and gestured to the apartment complex they stopped at. Drift stared at the tall building with an awed expression. There had to be at least ten floors. “My place is at the top. So, it's bit more of a walk.”

Drift nodded as Crosshairs pulled his servo away from his waist. Crosshairs walked through the sliding door first. As Drift followed him, he crossed his arms and observed the pleasant layout of the complex's first floor. There was a service desk, bright paint on the walls, furniture to relax on, a large vid screen broadcasting the current news channel. Drift felt out of place the more he walked into the lobby behind Crosshairs.

In a matter of astroseconds, Crosshairs lead him to the lobby's elevator. Drift stepped inside the platform after him. Crosshairs then quickly pressed the controls of the elevator and entered the command to go to the top floor.

They both stood in silence as the elevator creaked to life and lifted up. Drift winced as a sudden pang crept up on his processor. The after effects of his recent circuit booster indulgence was creeping up on him.

Drift flexed his servos together and closed his optics, desperately trying to hide his discomfort. The last thing any buy mech wanted to happen was to let their client discover that they were an addict. Especially when many would take advantage of said addictions. Not to mention the consequences if Naughty Mech learned that one of the workers was doing _favors_ for a drug instead of a payment.

The elevator came to a halt and parted its door for Crosshairs and Drift. Crosshairs stepped out again and Drift followed after him. He gazed at the hall as they walked out of the elevator. They passed a few doors in the hall before Crosshairs stopped again.

“'ere we are,” he said suddenly and quickly typed into the keypad attached to the wall directly to the left of the door.

The doorway quickly slid open. After Crosshairs walked inside the apartment, Drift paused at the door and gazed inside. It had been a while since a client brought Drift to a residence. Most only sought him out for a quick interface period.

“It's not much, but never was a type to overly decorate anyway,” Crosshairs explained as he took a seat on the lounging furniture by the room's window. Drift entered and continued to glance around curiously. “But, it suits its purpose, ya know.”

Drift nodded and walked over to the apartment's window. He stared out at the skyline of bright lights and rooftops. “The view is nice.”

He then heard Crosshairs reply from behind him. “Yeah, that's a plus I s'pose.”

Silently, Drift turned back to face Crosshairs and approached him. He made a nervous intake before leaning forward. “Allow me to repay you for your patronage,” Drift said.

He moved to sit on the mech's lap, slipping one leg in between Crosshairs thighs. He wrapped his arms around Crosshiars neck and leaned closer.

“Wait,” Crosshairs said and quickly grabbed Drift's arms. “It's alright. I ain't gonna make you do anything,” he added and gently moved Drift's servos off of his frame. “I meant what I said earlier.”

With a frown, Drift slowly pulled back and watched the other mech. He did not say anything for a short time and they stared at each other. He flinched away soon after and quickly moved back from Crosshairs. He bowed his helm and stared at the ground, flexing his servos repeatedly.

“If ya wanna wash up, I got a washroom in the next room,” Crosshairs said and gestured with a roll of his helm, but he didn't move from his seat.

Drift nodded quickly. He avoided Crosshairs optics as he silently walked to the door located at the other end of the room and quickly opened it. It led to the conjoined berthroom of the apartment. He stood at the doorway and looked around. There was a large berth in the center of the room with a few metal stands to the right of it.

On the wall to the left of the berth, Drift spotted another door. He threw a glance over his shoulder to Crosshairs and frowned with a guilty conscience. The other mech was still lounging on his chair, gazing out the window.

Without a word, Drift entered the room and made his way to the washroom's door.

Drift was greeted to a large, paneled glass box and a mirror after opening the door. He stepped inside and made sure it closed behind him. He couldn't help but to admire the large space, especially considering how rare buy mechs had the opportunity to clean themselves unless they were fortunate enough to get a generous client.

While there was a washrack in Naughty Mechs, the wait could take a groon or two. And the water never stayed warm for long. So those lucky enough to even get a turn didn't always get to have a warm wash.

Drift stepped into the glass cubical and blinked in surprise as the door automatically slid behind him. The overhead shower activated and sprayed Drift down. Drift made a soft sigh of relaxation. It had been so long since he had the opportunity to enjoy a nice shower. It ran through a repeated cycle of spraying Drift all over with a cleaning solvent and then washing it away with a soft spray of warm water.

He did not have to worry about his collar though. Naughty Mech paid a large amount to keep them water proof, sturdy enough to prevent breaking off, and programmed to be unhackable.

He simply stood under the shower. He was too tired to do anything more.

Drift was disappointed when the water stopped and the shower turned off. He frowned and waited for the glass the part again, but nearly jumped in surprise after feeling wind blowing against him. The shower head was no longer spraying water, but it was still activated and blowing Drift dry. He gaped in amazement and stared up as his frame was dried off.

Eventually the hot air ceased blowing and the glass door of the wash opened for Drift. He slowly stepped out of the shower and approached the mirror in the washroom.

He grimaced at his unsightly appearance. There were several, several scratches along Drift's frame. His gray, red, and gold paint job was long faded at this point. Drift stared into his reflection. His yellow optics were shades lighter now.

With a sigh, Drift turned away and exited the washroom.

He froze after spotting Crosshairs, laying on his berth. He was staring at a datapad in his servo.

Drift glanced down.

“Thank you,” Drift murmured to Crosshairs and moved to the berth room's door.

“Figured ya'd like a nice wash,” Crosshairs replied back and lowered his datapad down. “Ready to recharge?”

Drift moved his gaze back to Crosshairs and stared at the other mech unsurely. “If you wish for me to do so.”

Crosshairs rolled his optics. “Or ya can sleep, if ya _want_ to. What ya want. Not what I want.”

Drift blinked again.

“Shall I recharge in the other room then?” Drift asked and glanced to the doorway.

“Well, ya could. But I don't mind sharing my berth. Not like we're gonna do anythin',” Crosshairs replied with a shrug. “But, if ya don't feel comfortable with that idea, I can take the furniture instead.”

Drift's lips pursed into a growing frown as he stared at Crosshairs. “That would be inconsiderate of me to take up your berth.”

Crosshairs produced a snort before they both stared at each other.

Eventually, Drift gave in and silently moved to the free side of the berth. It had been too long since he had the chance to sleep on a _real_ berth. Not the ground or a makeshift bed made out of scrap metal.

As gracefully as he could muster, Drift lowered down onto the berth. As soon as he touched the berth's surface, he relaxed. The top of it was layered with a thick, comfortable pad. It felt incredible to Drift.

“Forgive me for seeming ungrateful, but...I do not understand what you want of me,” Drift admitted softly and lifted his gaze up to the ceiling.

“All I'm doin' is makin' an offer. It's up to ya if ya want to accept. I ain't gonna force ya to do anything,” Crosshairs replied and glanced back down to his datapad.

Drift's servos moved up to his collar and he frowned.

Suddenly Drift found the datapad in Crosshairs' hand shoved at him.

“Read it,” Crosshairs said in a hushed tone and glanced at him.

Drift blinked in surprise but he moved into a sitting position on the berth and stared down at the datapad.

_Impossible to remove without a key, records audio, used to keep track of positions. Is that the function of that thing on your neck? Nod if so._

Drift froze and glanced at Crosshairs again with widening optics.

The nod was brisk. He looked back to the datapad, still staring in disbelief.

“Ah. Thought so. We'll work on that. But, for now let's get some recharge,” Crosshairs suggested as he gently took the datapad back from Drift.

Drift would have questioned him, but he was still stunned into silence. Without a word, he turned onto his side, back facing Crosshairs. He closed his optics and relaxed against the plush pad.

“Thank you,” Drift whispered and fell into recharge soon after.

* * *

 

 

Pre-war Drift design by bicobooty.tumblr.com

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you spot any grammar errors/misspellings. :D


End file.
